<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business with Pleasure by pillar_of_salt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988855">Business with Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt'>pillar_of_salt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillar_of_salt/pseuds/pillar_of_salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nadine, you sound like you're breathing kind of funny. Are you okay?" The Secretary calls Nadine at an inopportune moment. Mike, of course, couldn't care less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Barnow/Nadine Tolliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Business with Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadine's work phone buzzed on the nightstand. She extracted herself from Mike's hold so that she could answer it.</p><p>"Good evening, Madam Secretary."</p><p>"Hey, Nadine, listen, I've been thinking about the Russia situation ever since I got home, and I feel like there's something that we're missing. I want you to..." Secretary McCord continued talking, and Nadine's mind immediately shifted to work mode, running through everything she would need to have prepped by the time she got to the office tomorrow.</p><p>Mike leaned over to kiss her bare shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Nadine replied. She pulled the sheets higher over her breasts, feeling chilled in the air conditioning.</p><p>"And I'd also like you to set up a meeting with the ambassador tomorrow morning so that we can discuss the inducements package for Iran."</p><p>"Of course, ma'am." Nadine balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder so that she could free her hands. She leaned over the edge of the bed to pull out a pen and notepad from the drawer of the nightstand, furiously scribbling down the Secretary's quickly-growing list of requests.</p><p>Mike continued to kiss her bare skin, traveling up from her shoulder to her chest, and trying to work his way up her exposed throat. He reached up and gently caught her free earlobe between his teeth.</p><p>She batted him away distractedly. He moved down and kissed her hard at the base of her neck, sucking on the delicate skin, and she accidentally dropped the phone from her ear. It landed in her lap, with the Secretary still chattering away on the other end of the line.</p><p>Nadine turned to glare at him as she picked up the phone again. "I apologize, Madam Secretary, can you repeat that last bit?" And to Mike, she silently mouthed, <em>Stop it!</em></p><p>He merely grinned, unfazed. There was a wicked glint in his eye that she wasn't sure she liked. He tugged the sheets down slightly, uncovering her breasts.</p><p>"Of course, ma'am," Nadine said as she eyed him warily. She tried to focus on her other conversation. "I can, um, have those numbers for you in the morning."</p><p>Mike leaned down to drop kisses across newly bared skin. One of his hands came up to cover her breast, his thumb slowly circling around her nipple. Suddenly, he pinched it between two fingers.</p><p>Nadine gasped, and then tried to mask it with a cough for the Secretary's benefit. "No, no, I'm fine, ma'am, just something stuck in my throat…"</p><p>Mike was silently laughing at her - she could tell by the way his shoulders were moving - and he bent down to lave his tongue over her other nipple. She glared down at the back of his head. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her body in closer to his mouth.</p><p>Nadine swallowed a moan. She tried to focus on the Secretary's words as she soaked up all of the sensations Mike was eliciting from her body. She wasn't sure whether to move herself toward or away from him.</p><p>Finally, she decided to move away. Best not to encourage his bad behavior. She twisted away from his mouth and pushed his hands off of her body. She pulled the phone away for a second, covering the speaker with her hand. "You have to cut it out, I'm <em>working</em>," she hissed. She was going for assertive, but the effect was slightly ruined by the edge of desperation that she couldn't quite remove from her tone. She knew she was more or less at his mercy. He knew it, too.</p><p>Mike smirked, then lifted a finger to his lips - a silent warning. <em>Then be quiet. </em>He disappeared under the sheets.</p><p>The Secretary was still talking on the other end. She'd moved onto another concern - something about her rocky relationship with the new foreign minister from Swaziland.</p><p>Nadine felt Mike's lips moving over the plane of her stomach, progressing lower and lower. He reached her hips, pressing kisses over her skin. His tongue flicked out to lick over the sensitive skin of her hipbone, and her pelvis jerked upward reflexively. She felt a puff of air over her skin - he was amused - and then his hand pressing down on her hips, trying to hold her down.</p><p>Her legs opened of their own accord. In her head, Nadine cursed them for giving in, and then berated herself for being so ridiculous. Mike settled between her thighs, his broad shoulders holding them open. He blew a stream of air against her center teasingly.</p><p>"Y-yes, ma'am. I think you should ask Jay to sit in on that meeting. He has a good relationship with the man's Chief of Staff," she said into the phone. How was the Secretary still talking?! Nadine stared down at Mike's sheet-covered silhouette, biting her lip in anticipation.</p><p>Suddenly, his tongue ambled a long line over her center, ending with a soft flick over her clit. She tilted her head back against the pillows, eyes closing. She exhaled unsteadily. Mike's mouth moved over her slowly. It was, she supposed, considerate of him, as he knew that slow and gentle was the only way in which she stood a fighting chance of multitasking between this and her work call.</p><p>But it still wasn't easy.</p><p>His hands slid down to hold her open, exposing her clit more fully. He fluttered his tongue over it briefly, making her toes curl. "Fuck," Nadine swore accidentally, then froze.</p><p>On the other end of the line, the Secretary paused. "Did you say something, Nadine?"</p><p>Nadine swallowed, trying to pull herself together. "No, ma'am," she said, her voice only wavering slightly. "It must be the connection."</p><p>Mike went back to his slow, broad licks. Nadine allowed herself to relax a little bit, sinking further into the bed. She tilted her hips up toward his mouth. <em>God, </em>that felt good.</p><p>He was working her up, higher and higher, and Nadine had more or less given up on trying to remember the things the Secretary was saying. She could ask for half a recap tomorrow, and as long as she remembered to get the Russian ambassador in her office, ask Jay to mediate with the Swazi foreign minister's Chief of Staff, crunch the numbers on the -</p><p>"Nadine, you sound like you're breathing kind of funny. Are you okay?" the Secretary asked with concern.</p><p>"I'm fine, ma'am," she said, but her voice came out much higher than usual. "I'm, um, just a little -" she hurriedly covered the phone speaker as she inhaled sharply, Mike doing that <em>thing</em> with his tongue that he knew she loved, "- sore! From Pilates class," she finished in a slightly strangled voice.</p><p>"O-kay," the Secretary said, drawing out the word. She sounded doubtful. Nadine wondered if she would have to do damage control with Elizabeth in the morning; clearly, she wasn't buying this. "I'll… see you tomorrow. Thanks, Nadine. Good night."</p><p>"Good night, Madam Secretary," Nadine said, her voice trembling. She ended the call and tossed her phone aside, letting out a deep moan now that their space was their own. She whipped the sheets away and buried her hands in Mike's hair. "You play a dangerous game, Barnow," she said breathily.</p><p>He didn't answer, but she could feel him smiling against her skin. Then he began to work his mouth against her with more fervor, no longer worried about having to treat her gently now that she didn't have to control herself.</p><p>"<em>Right there right there right there</em>." She twisted and writhed against his face.</p><p>When she came, her entire body arched off the mattress as she moaned his name.</p><p>Mike wiped his mouth and then kissed his way up her torso as she came back down. She pulled him down for a deep kiss.</p><p>When she pulled back, she said, "That was <em>so</em> unprofessional."</p><p>Mike smirked. "You loved it."</p><p>She rolled them over and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands automatically went to her waist, stroking the smooth skin. She lowered herself onto him, and they both groaned in unison.</p><p>"You," she said as she began to rock on top of him, "had better hope that the Secretary has nothing to say to me about this tomorrow." She clenched her inner walls around him like a vice. "Or else you're a dead man, Barnow."</p><p>He grinned and slid his hand to the front of her, reaching down to brush his thumb against her clit and make her hips twitch. "I'm strangely turned on by you abusing me."</p><p>She slapped his chest, but didn't say anything more as she continued to ride him to completion.</p><hr/><p>Nadine waited by the elevators for the Secretary's arrival. When the doors slid open to reveal her, Nadine tried to gauge what the other woman knew but her face was inscrutable.</p><p>"Good morning, Nadine."</p><p>"Good morning, Madam Secretary." As they walked toward Elizabeth's office, Nadine handed her a file. "Here are the numbers you requested for next week's state dinner. And the Russian ambassador is waiting in your office. And Jay is scheduled to get lunch today with Minister Gamedze's Chief of Staff - a bit of a goodwill expedition."</p><p>"Excellent. Thanks, Nadine. And do you have the climate change report I asked for?"</p><p>Nadine paused. She definitely did not remember hearing the Secretary make that request last night. "I apologize, ma'am; it must have slipped my mind. I will track it down and have it on your desk later today."</p><p>"That's fine." They walked in silence for a bit, then the corner of Elizabeth's mouth twitched. "Must have been a hell of a Pilates class." She commented.</p><p>Nadine turned. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Pilates," Elizabeth repeated, clearly amused. "You said you were sore. From Pilates."</p><p>"Oh, right. Yes."</p><p>Elizabeth briefly glanced down at her Chief of Staff. Then she looked straight ahead. "Pilates left a hickey on your throat, by the way."</p><p>Nadine's eyes widened. She clapped a hand over her neck. "Ma'am, I -"</p><p>"Hey, not my business." Elizabeth rummaged through her purse with one hand and pulled out a slim tube of concealer, handing it to Nadine. "This is Alison's; she left it in my bag the other day. The shade might be somewhat of a match for you." She was doing an admirable job of not laughing at her mortified Chief of Staff.</p><p>"Um. Thank you," Nadine said in a strangled voice.</p><p>They stopped in front of the closed door of the Secretary's office, and Elizabeth turned to face her, a smirk playing at her lips. "You should tell Mike to go easier on you the next time you're on a work call. You're not very good at… multitasking." She winked at Nadine before disappearing inside of her office.</p><p>Nadine was speechless.</p><p>Yeah. Mike was a dead man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>